Becoming Whole Again
by AxBeautifulxDisaster
Summary: Something horrifying happens to Casey. Surprisenly Derek is there to comfort her, and give her the strength to do what she needs to in order for her to become whole again. R&R! Future Dasey... Rated T for circumstances


A/N: Okay, so I should be working on my persuasive essay for English... but I haven't written in forever and I feel like I should. I keep getting ideas, but none of them are working for me, so I'm forcing myself to sit here and write until I get something good going on... 

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Prologue_**

The silence was unbearable.

She sat in her uncomfortable chair, stiff and cold from the cheap leather it was made of. Her eyes were trained to anywhere but that of the rooms other occupants.

She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to talk, let alone think about the events that had happened in the past weeks. All she wanted was to forget everything, and pretend that none of it had happened.

She had excepted the fact that she couldn't forget any of it though, because the reality of it all would soon be hitting her full force.

And then she felt it, the pressure on her right hand tightening. She slowly raised her eyes to the person sitting next to her. He gave her a reassuring look, letting her know that everything would be okay, that he wouldn't leave her alone.

The door opened, and she heard a mans voice call for her.

Standing up, she never let go of the hand that was holding tightly to hers. They walked into the large room, which was unexpectedly silent.

Removing her hand from his, she made her way to the front of the room, sitting where she had been instructed.

"Casey MacDonald, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" The lawyer asked.

Raising her right hand, placing the left on the Bible that sat in front of her, she swore in.

Looking around the room, Casey saw her parents in the back, along with some of her close friends. Her eyes caught with his, and he gave her another reassuring glance. Biting her bottom lip, she nodded back, and looked at Mr. Kinkirk, her lawyer and a family friend.

"Miss MacDonald, may I call you Casey?" He asked, waiting for her answer.

"Yes, you may." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Casey, can you please explain where you were on the night of May 15th 2008?" Mr. Kinkirk asked.

All the memories she had been trying to repress came crashing back onto her. Every detail of the night had been permanently engraved into her mind, and no matter how hard she tried, she would never forget.

"On that night, I was walking home from a late night at the library. It was nice outside, so I took the long way home, walking through the park... nea...near my house. It was getting late, and it was... pretty dark, so I... I started to hurry up. That's... thats when it happ...happened. He jumped out... in front of me, grabbing my ar...arm, and holding a kni...knife to my neck. He... he told me if... if I screamed.. tha... that he would slit my throat, and dragged me in...into the bushes. I wa... was scared, so I listened. And then... and then... he rapped me." Casey said. She could feel the warm tears running down her face, and she brushed them away.

"Casey, could you please point out who did this to you?" Mr. Kinkirk asked, trying his darndest to keep Casey calm.

"He's sitting right there. It was Max Miller."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So I bet you weren't expecting that one.

This is just the prologue, the next chapter is where the story really starts. It's starting a few days before the incident happened, and it will go all the way from then to the trial, to after the trial.

I'm sorry if my legal mumbo jumbo isn't 100 accurate, I'm doing the best I can with _Google_ and_ Law&Order_ references. I know its short, I promise it will get longer. I just felt like this was a good place to stop.

I'll update after I get reviews... so go and do that please.

xoxo Bexx


End file.
